


The Throes of Biology

by Rhiw



Series: M is for Mummy [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha!James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bondlock, Fluff and Angst, Heats, M/M, Masterbation, Mentions of knotting, Minor Character Death, More like video chat sex, Overprotective M, Phone Sex, Slash, omega!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/pseuds/Rhiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll do my job,” James promised, voice dark as he adjusted his cuffs, then leveled the Omega with his coldest glare. “but I rather think the rest is up to Alcott, don’t you? Ma’am.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Man is an Animal Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there be slash ahead, so be warned. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get up guys, RL decided to just invade pretty harshly. My puppy died suddenly - we'd only had him for four months - and I was super too sad to even think about writing. And then I'm back in school and we hit midterms....
> 
> James - 40  
> Q- 31
> 
> Un-beated. I'll get a cleaner version up soon.

**February 2 nd, 2011 **

James’ living room was quiet saved for the soft whoosh of the air registers and the hum of the laptop. The room was caught in the grey light that came with early morning, recasting the lines of his traditional furniture in a softer tone. The double-O agent was stretched out languidly on the sofa, feet crossed and rested on the coffee table, head cocked back as he dozed, an arm splayed wide over the couch back while its fellow rested in a sling. It was peaceful, just like this.

The Alpha was just about to doze off when his mobile beeped on the coffee table. He was seriously considering just ignoring it – James had been given two days off for recovery time – but the agent checked it anyway.  
  
 _I won’t be able to talk for a while. - AH_  
  
Frowning, James sent a response even as he reached for his laptop and powered it up.  
  
 _Why? – JB_  
  
 _I just can’t for a bit. – AH_  
  
The Alpha let out a short growl of frustration, running a hand through his hair as he opened the chat program and saw that Alcott wasn’t online.  
  
A while? A bit?  
  
What the hell did that mean?  
  
James and the Omega had been talking daily for just a little over four months. They video chatted almost as much. It had become routine. What was happening? Was it work related? Maybe the COS was closing in on something and needed Alcott’s undivided attention. The Alpha stood, tossing the sling away with more force than necessary and paced to his kitchen, opening the fridge and staring at its contents blankly. What if was something else? What if Alcott was hurt? What if James had angered the Omega somehow?   
  
The agent shut the fridge door forcefully at that thought, something angry and hot clawing in his chest. _Stop it,_ he commanded sharply. James wasn’t a teenager anymore – he was an adult and the Alpha could recognize when his biology was acting up.  
  
The mobile in his hand beeped again.  
  
 _Are you angry? – AH_  
  
 _Just worried. - JB_  
  
James forced himself back to the couch, trying to calm the biting urge to demand more explanations. The Omega wasn’t his. Alcott didn’t owe him anything. Yet everything in James was itching to probe further. He let out a groan and slumped into the couch, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. Why was he responding so strongly to this? True, the agent didn’t have a lot of friends (three) but the Alpha had never reacted like this to the thought of absence before. Of course, Jack Giddings and Bill Timothy were both double-O, Alphas, who traveled more often than not and were more than capable of taking care of themselves.  
  
But Alcott was an Omega, stationed in a foreign country with idiot locals guarding him and MI6 agents that James didn’t know. Anything could happen to his friend and the agent would probably end up hearing about it through a heavily edited sit-rep on the MI6 mainframe that left him with more questions than not. It must be the fact that Alcott was an Omega – a non-field operative Omega – that was driving the Alpha so mad about this whole thing.  
  
James knew it could be more than that, but it could also just as easily not be. The double-O had never even been friends with an Omega before. How was he supposed to know if what he was feeling was normal between two unbonded? What if these sorts of feelings were natural in this situation, just a biological function ensuring that an Omega was taken care of by a pack? What if he misread everything and ruined a decent friendship? The agent didn’t make friends easily (hence the limited number of three) and regardless of what the nature was of what he feeling, the double-O genuinely enjoyed spending time with the witty brunet. It was best to keep the things as they were, rather than risk losing what he had now.  
  
His mobile trilled and James opened the text and nearly dropped it, startled.  
  
 _It will only be for 9 days. – AH_  
  
The text didn’t say anything else. It didn’t need to. James stared at the mobile in blank surprise as his mind slowed to a complete stop. Nine days. The average length of a heat cycle. Alcott was going into heat.  
  
Alcott…in heat. _God, what would that be like? To watch such a proud man break by his own biology._ As soon as the thought hit him the agent tried to take it back but it was too late. Instantly his mind was waylaid with images of the Omega in heat. Alcott, flushed and needy. Alcott, wet down his thighs. Alcott, spread open and ready.  
  
James tried to beat back the lust, tried to maintain the status quo that he had _just been dedicating himself to, damn’t_ before he, with a sound that was far too much like a whimper for the proud Alpha to ever admit, undid the fly of his jeans. The double-O let out a hiss as he pulled himself out, the harsh lines of the zipper teeth scrapping across the sensitive skin. James was already hard and full – had been, truthfully, from the first moment his mind had translated that text meaning – and fisted his length.   
  
James let out a low groan as he ran a calloused hand up, rolling the palm of his hand over the leaking head in a gentle caress. His free hand reached down to grip at his growing knot, squeezing tightly. James tried to keep his mind just on the pleasure of it, the feel of his own worn hands as the agent worked himself with a finesse born out of years of practice and self-knowledge. But the Alpha kept slipping, imagining it was Alcott’s slim little hands on him, touching him, watching as he worked himself. Fuck, _Alcott._ Alcott, who would be whining and desperate to be filled. Alcott, with his throat bared to be claimed – bared to…bared to _James_ as he was knot deep inside and –  
  
The Alpha came silently to that image, mouth open in a soundless snarl, body arched, hand gripped around his knot like a vice.  
  
It wasn’t until the haze of ecstasy had begun to clear that James realized what he had done. The agent’s body tensed and then with a heavy sigh he let it relax, wiping his cum coated hands against his jeans uncaringly. Shit. He’d just…Christ, just to the thought of…  
  
With a groan, James let his head smack against the couch back. And then again. And again. What was wrong with him? Since when had the mere thought of an Omega in heat set him off like that? It couldn’t be sexual frustration. While, admittedly, the amount of Omegas and Betas the agent had slept with were nowhere the number they had been when he was younger, James was by no means celibate. And yet the mere thought of an Omega in heat had caused him to fall apart like a horny teenager.  
  
Even as he thought it he knew better.  
  
It wasn’t any Omega. It was Alcott.  
  
The Alpha let out another groan before standing and making his way over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. He stuck his head under the facet, letting the cool water shock the back of his neck, dripping icy tendrils down into his hair before taking a deep sip. He was toweling his sopping hair off with a dish towel when his mobile beeped again. There was a series of missed texts.  
  
 _Are you angry? – AH_  
  
 _I’ll call you as soon as I can. – AH_  
  
 _It’s my heat. – AH_  
  
 _James? – AH_  
  
Shit, Alcott had taken his silence as a sign he was either angry or misunderstood. Suddenly he felt incredibly guilty. Not only had he forced the Omega to worry, but he’d made him admit to something he was most likely embarrassed about or not ready to share with the Alpha. What was worse, the double-O hadn’t even thought to ask if Alcott had a safe place to go through hell week. Didn’t ask if he was alright at all. No. Instead of thinking of his friend’s safety, James had all but fucked his hand off to the brunet’s image.  
  
Guilt slid straight into shame.  
  
 _Sorry, I was distracted. I’m not angry with you. I’ve heard it can be rough. Will you be alright in France? Do you have a safe place to go? – JB_  
  
…what if Alcott had someone with him? It wasn’t unheard of for Omegas to get a friend, usually a Beta or another Omega, even sometimes older Alphas whose age made it easier to keep from claiming. James drowned the growl in his chest with a heavy sip of scotch from the bottle. It didn’t matter. Alcott was a grown man, he could do whatever he wanted to with his own body.  
  
 _Yes. They have an Omega safe room at COS. I’ll be there for the duration, with some of the MI6 Beta’s they sent guarding me. It should be fine. – AH_  
  
James still didn’t like it.  
  
But it didn’t matter.  
  
Alcott wasn’t his. He was a grown man. A smart man. He was thirty-one years old. He was the son of M and Siger Holmes. He was an agent in Her Majesties military, had pulled a gun on the Alpha the first time they’d met. Alcott didn’t need James to be hovering over his shoulder. If the Omega said it was fine, then it was fine.  
  
It was fine.  
  
Everything was fine.

* * *

“Alright, Jamie-boy,” Jack Giddings announced sharply, a hand shooting out like a snake to latch onto 007’s elbow, “we’re going for a pint. Wilkins, go clean yourself up and head over to medical if you need to.”  
  
Andy Wilkins – a tall, beefy red headed recruit from Scotland – nodded around a blood slicked face, clutching at his nose as he eyed James wearily. The double-O found himself rather forcibly removed from the training floor and into the locker room. Jack’s grip on his arm was fierce, as was the glare he tossed James’ way as the other agent tried to pull away. Once in and away from prying eyes, 006 flew around, his punch sending the blond Alpha into a nearby locker with a crash.  
  
James blinked in surprise, barely recognizing the pain, and pushed past the anger and frustration that had been his constant companion over the last week and a half to glance at his best friend. The older Alpha was damn near glowing with the strength of his irritation, looking crisp and dangerous in his suit as he stared James down. Though that was probably James' own fault. No, no probably about it. Jack had asked him to take over his advance unarmed combat course while he was dealing with a mission. The younger double-O had agreed weeks ago, before all of this had happened.  
  
It was a god send for James. Beating up a few cocky young Alphas seemed to be the only thing that took the edge off of the waiting. Dulled the rage that boiled just under his skin. Maybe he had gone a little too far, but the agent was damned if he was going to explain himself.  
  
He gave the other Alpha a sharp smile, “Problem, Jack?”  
  
Brown eyes flashed as Jack pointed a finger warningly in 007’s direction. “What the hell is wrong with you? I ask you take over my class for a few days and this is what I come home to? For fuck’s sake, James! They look like they’ve been to war!”  
  
“They’ll face worse out in the field.”  
  
“Don’t even try that shit with me, James.” 006 warned, voice a low growl and a hand reached out to grip the other agent’s shoulder. “I know you too fucking well for it. You’re my best friend – though the _fuck_ I know why – and I’m not going to sit here and let you destroy your career by convincing the big wigs your more shit-crazy then they already think you are.”  
     
James had to beat back the part of him that screamed he answer that tone, that he tear the hand on his shoulder off, lunge forward and teach the other Alpha his place. Jack was pack, James’ pack. And nothing – not even riled up biology – was going to change that. The double-O took a deep breath and let the tension seep from his shoulders, sliding into a neutral pose.  
  
“Get changed, then met me at the pub by your place.” James glanced at the other double-o wearily. 006 gave him a grim smile. “You’re going to tell me what the hell happened while I was gone and why you felt the need to beat my class.”  
  
The blond stared at him for a moment before ‘tching’ and turned to open his now dented locker. “If you insist.”  
  
Jack snorted, “Oh, I do. And you better show, James, I’m not kidding. If you don’t I’m reporting this to the head shrinkers, we clear?”  
  
007 stiffened, his sweat shirt halfway off his head before sighing in defeat. “Fine.” 

* * *

The pub was fairly crowded, despite the early hour, and the two agents settled instinctively in a back booth that gave them a clear view of the entire bar and put the wall at their backs.  
  
“So,” Jack said slowly from where he was methodically shredding a cardboard coaster, “let me get this straight. You’ve been dating our boss’ – our frightening, ball-nipping boss – Omega son-”  
  
“We’re not dating.” James interrupted from where he was kicking back the remnants of his beer and signaling for another. Jack gave him a look of blatant disbelief.  
  
“You said you’ve been talking to each other every day, correct?” 006 waited until the other agent confirmed it with a short nod before continuing. “For four months.” Another nod. “And you’re not dating?”  
  
“Like I said, we’re just friends.” The blond Alpha ground out irritably.  
  
“Does he know that?”  
  
Those words brought James up short, his beer freezing halfway up to meet his mouth for a moment before he knocked back half of it in one sip. “Of course he does. An Alpha and an Omega can just be friends, believe it or not, Jack.”  
  
His friend was still giving him looks that were a mix between pitying and disbelief. “Uh-huh.”  
  
“Jack!” The younger double-O groaned out, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes, “I’ve only met him in person a handful of times. How the hell can we possibly be dating?”  
  
“You just said you talk every day-”  
  
“By mobile! The computer!”  
  
“For the love of – welcome to the computer age, James! You’re only ten years late.” The brunet Alpha looked like he didn’t know if he wanted to smack the other agent or burst out laughing. Jack, thankfully, settled on just shaking his head sipping his warming beer. “Is he the reason why you’ve been beating in every Alpha’s face you can find?”  
  
“I have not.” He received another flat look for that. “It has nothing to do with him.”  
  
“James.” His friend warned, voice low.  
  
The other double-O sighed, “He’s in heat.”  
  
Jack started slightly, brown eyes wide. “Right now? That’s what this is all about? Is he with someone else or something?”  
  
The Alpha stiffened, the hand gripping his beer tightening until he swore he could feel the glass flex. _Is he with someone else?_ Christ how that one question had plagued him since he’d first thought it days ago. The thought of Alcott locked up somewhere far away, with another Alpha’s hands sliding all over him made James want to hurt things. He’d tried – lord, had he tried – to deny the feeling, the thoughts. What they implied. But the agent couldn’t stop thinking about it. Wondering about it.  
  
“It doesn't matter."  
  
In front of him, 006 sighed. “Look. I know you, I know you better then you probably think I do. I knew you in Afghanistan, knew you in Spec-Ops, knew you in the program. Knew you…knew you with Vesper.”  
  
James took in a sharp inhale, the heavy weight on his chest only growing heavier at her name. Jack was studying his pile of shavings intently, using the side of his palm to gather it together in different shapes.  
  
“And I've never seen you act like this.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” the blond Alpha said darkly, “we’re only friends. I don’t want anything else.”  
  
“I get that. I get where you’re coming from. I’m an Alpha in the program, too. I understand what it means if we find someone. What we’d have to give up. But James, we’re not getting any younger.” The other double-O moved to object but Jack’s eyes shot up to his own and something – grief, maybe? – in the other Alpha’s eyes stalled his knee-jerk complaint. “At some point, the dream has to end. We have to move on. And if you’ve actually found someone you click with – even if it means M as – _Jesus_ , M as your mother in law, you need to take it seriously.”  
  
“Jack-”     
  
“James, look me in the eye and tell me you don’t feel anything for this boy. Tell me this isn't the first person to really catch your interest since Vesper and I’ll drop it. I’ll let this go and we never have to talk about it again.”  
  
007 stared at his friend – taking in his earnest expression before looking away, mouth a thin line of displeasure.  
  
“Would it really be so bad? If you mated up with him? You already treat M like a mother and she favors you – don’t give me that look, you know she does – as if you were her own. You’re…you’re the only family I have, James.” Blue eyes shot up from their study of muddy brown liquid, utterly taken aback by the verbal admission of something he himself had been feeling for years but never voiced from his friend. “And that’s why I don’t want to see you miss something. You don’t know how lucky you are to be given another chance to find happiness.” Jack gave him a strained smile, eyes lit with melancholy, “most people only get that once.”  
  
The sight of his friends – his _packmate’s_ – sadness made something his chest ache and the younger Alpha reached for Jack’s wrist as the other agent stood to leave, “Jack…what-”   
  
But the double-O just shook his head, pressing a warm hand into James’ shoulder before leaving, “Just think about it."  
  
James watched him go, troubled both with the direction the conversation had gone and implications it had for his friend’s past, before turning to stare moodily into his beer.  
  
He hated to admit it, but Jack was right. James wasn’t getting any younger and maybe he was ready to settle down and take a mate. There was no denying the strength of his reactions to the little Omega, nor the instinctive quality of them. Would it really be so bad, he and Alcott?    
  
But it wasn’t as simple, everything went so much further than just compatibility. There was his job. Any kind of bond with Alcott would make work complicated. M’s relationship with James was tenuous as best and undoubtedly she would want a younger, healthier Alpha for her youngest son. Someone more stable than a broken down double-O and without the kind of partner history James had. And she could so easily make his life hell.

And it wasn’t just that – James had watched his colleagues that had mated carefully and had seen their entire demeanor change. From their methods in the field to how they acted around the break room, it was all different. They had evolved into something. Their identity was no longer defined by their status as a double-O but by their roles as Alpha; as mate, as father or mother. What if Alcott wanted children? Agents with families were allowed in the field, but James had watched as his married and bonded colleagues disappeared from the double-O program one by one. Some lasted longer than others, working years afterwards, but the moment pups were involved they were gone.  
  
The blond agent wasn’t sure if he was ready to go down that path, even years after Vesper. As ironic as it sounded James didn’t like change much. He liked his life the way it was. He enjoyed spending time with Alcott, yes, far more than he ever thought he would. But James…James didn’t know if he was ready for the type of commitment that came with bonding. What that would mean for his way of life.  
  
Everything would change and no matter what his body was telling him, James just wasn’t ready for that yet.

* * *

It was almost a two weeks before Alcott texted James and set up a video chat. He felt his breath catch at the sight of the Omega, Jack’s words still running sharply in his mind. Alcott looked physically drained, but the smile the Omega sent him through the camera was bright and clear. He was clad in pajamas, a pair of striped bottoms and a loose university sweater that drifted down far enough on one side to tease the Alpha with a tantalizing view of a bare shoulder. He was glasses-less, with dark bags under his eyes and the pallor of one who’d been sick. Even his curls seemed loose and flat against his brow.  
  
“James.”  
  
He gave the brunet a smile. He tried to greet him back, tried to start the conversation like any other but the agent found he couldn’t. The double-O found it impossible to think about anything other than whether or not Alcott had spent his heat alone.  
  
James wanted to know. He needed to know.  
  
But, fuck, he had no right to ask. The Alpha knew he shouldn’t ask this. This wasn’t his to know. ‘Just friends’ didn’t demand things like this. Not ‘just friends’ that were unbonded Alphas and Omegas. Alcott wasn’t his. This wasn’t any of his business. He had to say something - anything. The brunet was staring at him curiously, but James could just see the edge of nervousness to it.  
  
He opened his mouth to say hello and what tumbled out was, “were you alone?”  
  
There was a long silence during which the Alpha was scrutinized by pale eyes. “Is that important, James?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Alcott flushed, checks glowing rosily and James caught the edge of a satisfied smile as the brunet ducked his head. “I was alone.”  
  
Alone. Alcott had been alone. It was like all the stress and anxiety and anger that had been building over the weeks simply drained away and the Alpha felt relief so sharp it hurt. The heavy weight on his chest finally lifted.  
  
He gave the Omega a warm smile. “Did everything go alright?”  
  
“Mm,” Alcott murmured, bringing a hand up to rub at an eye, motions sluggish, “I’m just tired.”  
  
James frowned, leaning forward until his arms were resting on his knees, watching the younger man’s moves intensely, looking for any sign of injury. They called unbonded Omega’s heat ‘hell week’ for a reason. “Was it worse than usual?”  
  
“It’s always bad. Would have been worse but at least Sophie took me to-” Alcott tapered off, blushing harder and looking anywhere but the camera. It didn’t take much of a leap to complete that sentence. A sex shop. Toys were an expected thing for unbound Omegas and Alphas alike. James felt a spike of arousal, a line of heat shooting from his belly down to his groin. Had the toy been enough to sate the desperate Omega? Did the artificial knot fill Alcott like it was supposed to? He knew from his own experience that Omega channels had felt nice but never _right_. Had Alcott been left wanting?  
  
“Did it help?”  
  
“What?” Alcott’s voice was breathy, an exhale more than anything else, green eyes wide as he stared at the laptop in shock. The Alpha carefully readjusting himself, attempting to hide his growing erection.  
  
“Were you full?” James rumbled, knowing that he was crossing the carefully paced boundaries of their friendship. The agent knew that he was forcing his own hand, forcing it despite everything he had told Jack and himself about not being ready and it all being too complicated. But the Alpha was unable to stop himself. It was like the words just came on their own, spilling from his lips without his permission.  
  
What the hell was he doing? M, his job, everything would change if he did this. James didn’t want this…right?  
  
“I think I should go.” Alcott’s voice snapped James back from his musing and his flagging erection pulsed back to life at the sight of the Omega’s arousal, blue eyes locked on the obvious bulge in the sleep pants.  
  
Alcott’s cheeks were painted a lovely pink, chasing away the paleness from his heat drained body and James found himself completely hard as he followed the line of heated skin over that bare shoulder, wondering how far down the blush went. The Omega’s eyes had darkened, his lips glistening as Alcott worked his tongue over his bottom lip again and again in a nervous habit that had caught James’ attention more than once. He looked gorgeously aroused, body held tight and quivering before the Alpha’s eyes.  
  
This was for him. This was all for James.  
  
 _He_ had caused this, with just a few simple words, so soon after a heat.  
  
The Alpha felt an impossible surge of pride and fondness at that thought, eyes softening as he ran them greedily over the Omega’s shaking form. Blue eyes drifted once more down to Alcott's erection, feeling his own lust ramp even further as he imagined what the little Omega's cock looked like, before darting up to glance at the brunet face. Alcott’s face was a study in need, but his eyes were hooded, echoing the doubt and fear that James had been struggling with. Oddly, it was this realization – that Alcott was as unsure about moving this forward as he was – that sealed the agent’s intentions.  
  
“I should help you with that.”

A heartbeat of stunned silence.

“W-What?” Alcott stuttered, green eyes wide. James’ own were locked once more on the thick bulge in the Omega’s sleep bottoms. The Alpha let his legs drift wider, pulling the fabric of his sweats tighter over his groin and highlighting his own erection.

“I said, you should let me help you with that.” He gave the brunet a seductive smirk. _Christ,_ James hoped he didn’t scare Alcott off with this. He reached down and ran a hand over his clothed cock, allowing his hips to chase after it. The Omega followed the movement with wide eyes. “It’s my fault isn’t it? So I should help you take care of it.” He hooked his fingers around the waist bands of his sweats and pants, “Do you want that, Alcott?”

The name was more of a low purr than anything else and the Omega shuddered, a pink tongue darting out and over a full bottom lip. James held his breath, knowing this could blow up in his face spectacularly, but then Alcott gave a small nod and a raspy, _“please.”_

The agent pulled his bottoms off until they were around his ankles, cock twitching and already leaking at the weight of Alcott’s gaze. The Omega let out a needy little whine, pale eyes locked on the Alpha’s impressive length.

James ran his hand over his cock twice before swirling around the tip and dragging the pre-cum down his length. The brunet was squirming in his seat, palms digging into his thighs as he watched each twist and angle of James’ wrist intently.

“Let me see you, Alcott.”

The Omega’s breath hitched before almost scrambling to yank his own trousers and pants off. He kicked them away and James felt his own breath catch at the sight of Alcott’s lines uninterrupted for the first time. His cock was average sized for an Omega, swollen to ruddy red color and absolutely gorgeous. A slender hand wrapped around it as Alcott caught his bottom lip between his teeth and moaned. For a long moment the two of them just watched each other, their strokes falling in time with each other, each not quite believing they were doing this. Each afraid to shatter the movement by going too far.

And then Alcott shifted, settling further back against the couch and revealing the perfect, round globes that James had admired all those years ago. The sight of them – or rather the impressive slick that was already coating creamy thighs – made the Alpha’s movements still. Long, pale fingers brushed down, tracing the path of the slick and blue eyes followed them hungrily before moving back up to Alcott’s face. There was a strange mix of shyness and seduction there and James found himself utterly caught by it. They dropped back down almost immediately as Alcott’s hips shifted again, legs spreading so that James could see a tight pucker and the agent watched, captivated, as nimble fingers stroked and petted but held off on breaching.

“Do it,” the Alpha demanded, voice hoarse. God, _please_ do it. He needed it. Needed to see the Omega sink into his own body so that James could just –

Alcott let out a long moan as he pressed a single finger past the tight muscle, cock jerking in his grasp. Every inch of James’ attention was focused on the laptop screen. His hand flexed around his cock as he watch Alcott ease another finger in around a series of hiccupping sobs. He almost couldn’t believe this was happening. That Alcott had allowed this. The Omega whimpered, seemingly torn between thrusting up into his hand or rocking back down against his fingers. His cock was an angry red, weeping pre-cum down between his slender fingers. Alcott’s need was visible, violent and hungry and the Alpha had never seen anything so arousing in his entire life.

“You’re beautiful,” James breathed, blue eyes locked on the Omega’s rocking body.  

“I wished you were here,” Alcott gasped, voice catching almost between every word. James nodded, mouth dry, entire attention focused on the way the Omega canted his hips between the attention of his hands. At that moment, the Alpha had never wanted anything more in his life then to be there. “All through my heat. Your fingers are so much b-bigger.”

James’ lust notched even higher – impossibly higher – at the twin thoughts of being the center of Alcott’s heat and of his fingers deep inside that tight, wet heat. Alcott would be tight, the Alpha was sure of it. So tight around his fingers, around his cock, _fuck,_ around his knot.

Pre-cum was gathering in a heavy pool around his fist, making each stroke loud and messy sounding. The double-O let out a groan as he played himself, avoiding his knot – he knew he’d come far too soon if he didn’t - as Alcott added two more fingers. Alcott let out a high pitch whine in response, hips pressing harder against his fingers. The agent let out a choked sound, his own pace increasing as he watched, more aroused then he’d been in years. The sight of the pale fingers pressing so deep inside, glistening in the Omega’s slick, each thrust making a wet sound, was something James knew he would recall until the day he died.

It was a sweet torture, to watch the beautiful little Omega break himself apart before James’ eyes yet not be able to touch. The need to smell Alcott was overwhelming. The Alpha kept scenting the air, nostrils flaring even though he knew the only thing he’d pick up was the smell of his own lust. The Omega let out a soft cry and James’ flat could have been assaulted and the agent wouldn’t have noticed. So absolute was his attention on Alcott’s twitching form, following the trail of each rope of cum.

But it wasn’t enough. Almost instantly the brunet began to move again, thrusting against his fingers frantically. The Alpha matched the pace with his fist, his own breath coming in quick pants. 

“James,” Alcott moaned, “James, please - please I need-”

“What?” James asked gruffly, blue eyes sharp and hungry, “tell me what you need.”

 _“You!”_ The Omega sobbed, entire body trembling.

Alcott’s words triggered a sudden explosion of affection in his chest, almost immediately chased by his orgasm. The Alpha came hard, his hips jerking up violently, caught utterly off guard by the suddenness and strength of it. It seemed to James that he came for ages, the first few spurts staining his thin t-shirt while the rest pooled around his grip. Somehow he managed to keep his eyes open and focused on the Omega throughout, unwilling to miss even a moment of Alcott’s own completion.

Pale green eyes watched him back just as intently, heavy lidded and fever bright as slim hands increased their pace.

When his balls were so drained they ached, James collapsed against the back of the couch, chest heaving, hips still rocking with small spasms. He hadn’t come that hard since Vesper – and the Alpha hadn’t come without touching his knot like that since he was a teenager. On the other end of the screen Alcott was almost incoherent and James’ spent cock gave a half-hearted twitch as the Omega’s desperate whines and whimpers increased in volume.

With a full body shudder the brunet came, stretched muscles tightening around the intruding fingers even as a rush of slick dripped down. He was stunning; porcelain skin stained pink, chest heaving, head thrown back as he howled his completion. Eventually the Omega slumped against the couch, looking utterly drained. Alcott let out a soft whimper as he slid his fingers from his oversensitive hole and the Alpha swallowed hard in disappointment, tongue curling bitterly in his mouth that he couldn’t burrow deep inside the twitching muscle. That he couldn’t taste the heavy slick or wet cum.

Alcott shifted, crooking his head so he could see the laptop once more. A hand reached out towards the screen, as if he could touch James, and the agent had to grip the edge of his couch to keep from reaching back. The Alpha felt his body _ache_ with the need to be near the Omega, to grab Alcott close and hold him. It was only made worse by the fact that James knew the brunet felt the same way, could see it in the way Alcott curled his own arms around his thin frame and clung tightly. James grit his teeth against the sheer frustration that settled heavily in his breast.

“James,” Alcott breathed, voice tight with an edge of quiet begging to it that the agent didn’t think he’d ever hear from the proud Omega, “please tell me you’re coming to see me soon.”

“As soon as I can.” 

“Thank god.”

James chuckled, eyes soft as they swept over the Omega’s slumped form. Why had he ever not wanted this? Consequences with M and MI6 be damned. He was tired of fighting this. Of denying them both what they wanted.

It was time James took what was his.


	2. Grief is a Freight Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll do my job,” James promised, voice dark as he adjusted his cuffs, then leveled the Omega with his coldest glare. “But I rather think the rest is up to Alcott, don’t you? Ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed. Not britpicked.
> 
> I've changed the name of this series to 'M is for Mummy' as it will also include at some point a Sherlock/John, Sherrinford/Annabeth oneshot and a few M/Siger oneshots as well. And I'll probably do something with Mycroft as well.
> 
> I just want everyone in Boston to know that the rest of the country's thinking of you tonight, and you guys are some strong BAMF, and you're not going to let anyone change who you are. 
> 
> I have to warn you - there is angst and drama ahead.

**February 26 th, 2011**

The flight to Orly took just over a half hour, just enough time for James to send out a few more work emails before officially taking his first voluntarily chosen holiday in three years. MI6 had granted him the time with an air of pleased surprised, tempered with more than a little suspicion but the Alpha didn’t care. It took him a week longer then he wanted to get approved for vacation. Ever since that video chat (or The Video Chat, as it had come to be thought of in the agent’s mind), James had been able to think of nothing other than getting to Alcott. The Omega, much to his pleasure, seemed just as eager to see him.  
  
Alcott had been promised to come meet him and then they’d take the RER B into town. The brunet had a whole day planned for them; lunch at his favorite café, dinner at a friend’s four-star restaurant, and had been visibly excited at the thought of being able to show James his favorite haunts from when he’d been in school there. It was no small amount of worry that James felt when he found himself left waiting by the gate of his plane. It only grew when the Omega didn’t answered any of his texts or calls, which was utterly out of character for him.  
  
So when a trio of suit clad, grim looking of men made their way to him, James’ felt his heart plummet. A British flag on the lapel of one labeled them MI6 and the plastic bottle in the Alpha’s hand gave a loud crunch as James’ hand constricted at the sight of them. All three of them were Betas – which was par for the course given their assignment. MI6 tried to avoid sending Alphas out on long term missions that involved working with other government agents, lest they fight or - worse - _bond_ with a foreign asset.  
  
“Mr. Bond, I’m Agent Richard Brook, local attaché –”  
  
“Is he alive?” The double-O demanded, his voice low and harsh.  
  
The agents exchanged a look before the leader nodded. “Yes. Please, follow me Mr. Bond. We’ll talk in the car.”  
  
They lead him to a black sedan and James got in silently, trying to calm the frantic pounding of his heart. His mind was awash with possibilities, his stomach twisted as his far too experienced mind categorically listed everything that could have happened to the Omega. He barely waited until the door was closed before demanding answers.  
  
“What the hell happened?” James ground out, a hand flashing forward to grab the tie of the agent sitting across from him and yanking him forward threateningly. “You were supposed to protect him!”  
  
“And the agents assigned did,” Brook snapped back, eyes flashing, “seeing how they’re all _dead.”_  
  
The Alpha released the other agent as if he’d been burnt, looking away as a fleeting flash of shame washed over him. He forced himself to take a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”  
  
The Beta agent sighed, straightening his tie. “It’s alright. Just…try to keep it together, Bond. It’s been a rough day for everyone.”  
  
The Alpha nodded, forcing his hand to loosen around the water bottle and letting it drop between his legs. “Tell me what happened.”  
  
“It was an assassination attempt,” Brooks said with another sigh and James’ head snapped back up to stare at the other agent, “but not on Alcott Holmes.” A folder was handed to the double-O and James instantly opened it, feeling his heart freeze for a second as the faces of Sherrinford and Annabeth Holmes smiled out at him from their passport singles. Glossy photos of a burnt and flipped limo were lined up behind them.  
  
“Sherrinford, is he?”  
  
The Beta nodded grimly. “His wife as well. The Holmes were in the country on holiday. They left their Pairs apartment this morning at 0700 and picked up Alcott Holmes at 0730. They’d plan to have breakfast together before going for a drive and dropping Alcott off at the airport to meet you. We’re still piecing the information together, but shortly after leaving the city limits, the personal security Mr. Holmes had hired apparently stopped the convoy and open fire on the MI escort. One of our own managed to get off an emergency code, but by the time back up arrived Sherrinford Holmes and our agents had already been killed.”  
  
James swallowed hard as he stared at the photos, almost afraid to ask. “And Alcott?”  
  
“Outside of a few burns and severe bruises, he’s mostly unharmed. It seems he waited in the wreckage, pretending to be dead until they left. Afterwards he managed to pull himself and his nephew-” the Alpha started, he’d completely forgotten about Rishley, “out of the car. The pup’s unhurt,” Brook said quickly, reacting to the dawning horror that must have shown on the double-O’s face.  
  
James shook his head, staring blankly down at the photos as his mind raced. He couldn’t pin down what it exactly he was feeling. Fear and rage and sorrow seemed to burn equally inside him as he thought of the pink little bundle from the photo, of Annabeth’s easy laugh and – and M. Oh Christ, M. To lose more so close after her husband’s death, and for it to be her _son._  
  
She almost lost two. They almost lost Alcott. Alcott could have died. Could have been still and bloody on the pavement, right next to Sherrinford.  
  
“Take me to him.” The Alpha said softly, carefully closing the folder and handing it back to the Beta. Brook nodded, but James could tell he was being assessed. The double-O kept his face carefully blank, knowing he’d already fucked up by losing it earlier in the car. He knew everything that he did and say would find its way back to MI6 and M and James didn’t want to do anything that might keep him from being able to see Alcott. “And tell me everything.”

* * *

The hospital room was cold, despite the attempts to make it more homely. It was a private room, an expensive one at that, and had been painted a pale blue. Two plush chairs were pushed into a corner, on either side of a wooden dresser. A mounted flat screen was on but muted, showing some children’s cartoon about a cat in the city. A wheeled bassinette was pushed up against a wall but it was empty, as was the bed. Alcott stood with his back to the doorway, one hand gripping an IV tower as he stared blankly out the window. A blue capped head rested against his shoulder, the pup barely awake as he stared out at nothing, sucking sluggishly at a pacifier.  
  
From where he stood in the doorway, James hesitated, suddenly unsure of what he should say or do. But Alcott must have scented him, because the Omega’s head snapped to look at the doorway seconds after the double-O had arrived. James felt his breath catch at the sight of the mottled bruises that littered the left side of the brunet’s body.  
  
For a moment the two of them just stared at each other, then Alcott let out a sob of James’ name and the Alpha crossed the room in a handful of paces, gathering the shaking Omega in his arms. Alcott let out another sob, hiding his face in the agent’s shoulder, his free hand latching onto the front of James’ shirt with a death grip. The Alpha pressed the Omega as close to his body as he dared, hyper aware of the smell of sickness that tainted Alcott’s sweet scent and the exhausted pup between them. Rishley let out a small whine of discomfort, shifting between them restlessly. The Alpha’s hand rose immediately, cupping the back of the pup’s head protectively, the last two fingers on his hand curving comfortingly around the baby’s nape.  
  
“James,” Alcott whimpered, “James, m-my brother, he’s-”  
  
“I know.” James said softly, his grip tightening even further, “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“They just killed him!” Alcott choked out, “they dragged him out and -” The brunet cut off, shaking his head. “Annabeth – oh god, James, she was still alive. I couldn’t get her out!” The Alpha stiffened, eyes widening in realization.  
  
“Alcott-”  
  
“She told me to take Rishley and run. Why–” the Omega’s voice was rising, gaining a hysterical edge, “why couldn’t I get her out? She – she burned because of me! Oh god, Beth–”  
  
“Alcott!” James snapped harshly, his hand gripping the back of the brunet’s hair, just strong enough to yank his face out from its hiding place, but not enough to really hurt. Pale eyes stared up at him, wide and wet, stunned into silence. The Alpha made his voice stern, as commanding as he dared with the fragile man. “You did everything you could. I saw the photos – it’s miracle you survived at all. You got her pup out, do you hear me? Your nephew is here, alive, because of you. That had to mean everything to her.”  
  
The Omega nodded, lips shaking as fat tears trailed down his face. The agent gathered the distraught man close again, pressing a heavy kiss on his forehead. After a moment longer he guided them to the bed, gingerly helping Alcott get settled in. He was about to pull up one of the chairs when the brunet’s hand shot out and caught his wrist. Pale green eyes stared up at him beseechingly and mutely James’ nodded, shucking off his suit jacket and tie, kicking off his shoes before climbing in the bed. He placed his gun and holster on the side table, easily within reach should he need it. It was a bit awkward, as the hospital bed was clearly a single, but after a few minutes of arranging, the three of them fit.  
  
They lay in mirrored positions, with Alcott stretched out on his uninjured side, the Alpha’s arm serving as a pillow, with the pup tucked carefully in the small space between their bodies. Alcott tangled James’ free hand with his own, gripping tightly even as he began to drift off.  
  
“You should sleep.” The Alpha said softly. Rishley was already asleep, the baby’s chest rising and falling in gentle intervals.  
  
The brunet blinked heavily. “You’ll be here when I wake up?”  
  
James nodded, suddenly not trusting his voice.  
  
It was all almost too much for the double-O. The scent of an unbonded, injured Omega and pup were making James’ instincts go haywire. Adrenaline was coursing through his body, making his own heartbeat pound in his ears and setting the agent on edge. He was suddenly incredibly glad the guards in the hallway were all Betas – the Alpha didn’t know if he could control himself if anyone came into the room just then, much less any Alphas.  
  
Never, in the entirety of his life, had he ever felt such a need to protect. It felt as if some ancient part of James had been abruptly awakened. Every feeling felt raw and visceral and far too real, as if his entire being had become one big, exposed nerve. What he felt with Vesper had come close, but it had never been like this. Maybe because she had been a Beta and Alcott was an Omega. Or maybe because he had known Alcott longer.  
  
Maybe it was just because it was Alcott.  
  
Whatever the reason, James knew now more than ever that he wanted the Omega. The thought that Alcott had almost died today shook the agent to his core. He struggled with the feeling, with the depth of it. It was frightening, how deeply the younger man had wormed his way into his heart. The Alpha knew he couldn’t take another Vesper.  
  
He stared at the sleeping Omega, eyes soft, and curved the arm being used as a pillow up so Alcott shifted closer to him. The awkward position made it so that only the tips of his fingers could reach down to stroke soft curls, but it was enough to sooth the desperate need to touch. James laid like that, eyes locked on Alcott’s face, until he too fell into sleep.

* * *

The thing about double-Os was that they never really slept, not like normal people. James always slept just on the verge awakening unless he was in the safety of his flat and so when he heard the hospital door open he’d awoken immediately, barely remembering the Omega in time to keep himself from bolting up. Instead he just craned his neck, hand already reaching for his pistol. He froze at the sight of M. Even from where James lay, he could see the whiteness of his boss’ lips, could see the way she gripped the door knob tightly.  
  
“Outside. _Now.”_  
  
That tone was not one the double-O had ever fucked with, even in his early days, and so James regretfully unwound himself from the bed, tucking a pillow in the place he’d just been so that Rishley wouldn’t be able to roll into the bed guards. He pulled on his holster and coat, glancing one last time at the sleeping brunet before leaving.  
  
He nodded to the Beta guards before stepping into an empty room nearby. M stood looking out the window, her arms crossed behind her back and spine straight. James had never known how much his boss had actually knew about him and Alcott, but from her posturing he was going to guess that they’d actually somehow managed to keep it low key enough that she had no idea.  
  
Which, James figured, didn’t bode very well for him.  
  
This was not how he wanted her to find out, the timing couldn’t possibly be worse. Sighing, the agent ran a hand through his hair. “M, this isn’t what –”  
  
“Be _silent,”_ the Omega snapped, swirling around to face him. “I have no idea how the hell you even know my son, Bond, but if you think for a minute I’m going to let you take advantage of his grief-”  
  
 _“What?”_ James snarled, recoiling as if he’d been struck. “You can’t think – I would never-”  
  
“You forget who you’re speaking to.” M said sharply and the agent snapped to military attention out of memory recall at the tone, hands fisted and pressed against the seams of his trousers as he focused on some sport just over the director’s shoulder. M was the angrier then he’d ever seen her, green eyes darkening until they were like bits of chipped jade, hands clenched at her side.  
  
“With all due respect, ma’am, you don’t know a thing about me.” James ground out. It hurt, that M thought so low of him. It hurt so much more than the Alpha had ever thought it could.  
  
The Omega stared at him for a long moment before letting out a sound of disgust and digging a mobile out of her purse. She tossed it at the agent and James caught it easily. “If you’d bothered to check your mobile you’d seen that we’ve gone Critical. A list of undercover NATO operatives have been stolen from the MI6 database. There’s a private jet waiting to take you to Istanbul.”  
  
The agent stiffened. “How the hell could we have let that happen?”  
  
“A full brief is waiting for you on the jet.” M brushed past him. “There’s a car out front for you.”  
  
For a moment James just stood there, torn. Everything inside him balked at the idea of leaving Alcott, but this was by far the worst threat that MI6 had ever faced. A list of undercover – _Jesus._  
  
“And Bond,” he turned to find M observing him from the hallway, features harsh. “Do your job and stay the hell away from my son.”  
  
The Alpha felt the muscles in his jaw tightened as the sting of rejection bloomed in his chest. He stepped into the hallway, buttoning his jacket in quick, practiced movements.  
  
“I’ll do my job,” James promised, voice dark as he adjusted his cuffs, then leveled the Omega with his coldest glare. “But I rather think the rest is up to Alcott, don’t you? Ma’am.”  
  
And then he was gone, stalking angrily towards the lifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm rather eager to see how this goes over.
> 
> This was supposed to feel abrupt - as if too much happened in too little time. Because that's exactly what happened. This chapter is supposed to be a shock to James as much as it to everyone. A gamble, I think. Did it work? Was it too much? I always planned on killing off Sherringford and Annabeth (...I'm a bad person) and I hope the emotion wasn't too faked, I never know with these types of scenes. What did you think of M's reactions? Keep in mind she's just lost a child and daughter in law, and is facing one of the worst of trials of her career. And James? IC, I hope.
> 
> Next events will be in Skyfall. 
> 
> ...it's all such interesting timing, don't you think? 
> 
> Also expect to get a Sherlock/John series started soon.


End file.
